


Zauroczenie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [30]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wystarczy ta jedna chwila</p><p>Prompt 30. "Zauroczenie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zauroczenie

Pierwsze co każdy zauważał, gdy go spotykał to oczy. Błękitne, błyszczące oczy, które oczarowały również Doma. Po pierwszym spotkaniu niemal o nich śnił, wiedział, że brzmi jak zauroczony szczeniak, jednak to ciekawość i radość życia bijąca z tych oczu była nie do zapomnienia.  
Po latach przyznał mu, co najbardziej zwróciło jego uwagę. I co kocha do dzisiejszego dnia. Bo ta jedna rzecz nigdy się nie zmieniła. Może jedynie nabiera nowego znaczenia, gdy patrzy na ich dzieci.  
jednak to nie ciało czy charakter odegrały tu największą rolę. Dom zauroczył się w Brianie przez te olśniewające oczy. I tak miało już pozostać.


End file.
